FwPC15
' 'Metcha Abunai Kazoku Ryokou ( メッチャ危ない家族旅行 lit. "A Really Dangerous Family Vacation"), dubbed We Need A Vacation in the English dub, is the 15th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 15th episode of the Pretty Cure series. Synopsis At the lunch break, Nagisa talks with her friends, that her dad booked a hotel called "Lakeside", without even asking anyone. Honoka says, that she is also traveling somewhere bext break, because she promissed her grandma long time ago. She says, that the place is near the lake, and that the mysterious phenomena are still going on there. Later, when travelling, Nagisa says, that she doesn't remembers the last time she was so relaxed (because of her pretty cure stuff she has almost no free time). Nagisa's dad snaps Nagisa out from her thoughts, because she missed the place. When Nagisa looks back, she sees, that it's not even hotel. Much to everyone's surprise, Nagisa's dad says, that this is Lakeside inn. Then a mysterious old man comes and scares everyone. Later, inside, Nagisa's dad compliments, that that there are lots of old things. When Ryouta states, that it's a bit scary, the old man looks at them wearing white oni mask, scaring Nagisa and Ryouta. Then from the corner Honoka and her grandmother, Sanae, comes. Nagisa and Honoka says hi to each other, stating, that it really was a coincidence. Then Nagisa says her catchphrase "arienai". Later, at the table, Nagisa's mother says, that Nagisa is talking about Honoka a lot, and that she belongs to the science club. Then Nagisa's dad starts talking about how he also beonged to the science club once and that he was dreaming of a nobel prise. He says, that he is inventing new materials right now at his company, and that it's called "fluid dynamics", making the rest of the family fall down. Then to change the topic, Ryouta says, that the lake is really beautiful, opening the door. Nagisa and Honoka follows him. Then Nagisa's parents invite Sanae and Honoka to have dinner with them. When Honoka and Sanae accepts. Then Nagisa teases Ryouta, saying, that he is lucky, because his beloved Honoka-san will have dinner with them, resulting in Ryouta blushing. After tea, Nagisa and Honoka are walking downstairs, saying that the coincidence was really strange, and that they will appear today for sure, for example opening a cabin and seeing Poisony hiding there. At first Nagisa and Honoka didn't reacted and closed the cabin, but when they realised what they saw, Nagisa opened a cabin again, but sees, that it's empty. Both think, that it was just their imagination and leaves, but Poisony was actually there, pressed into cube and saying, that it was cose. Then Mepple awakes, saying, that he feels Mipple. Mipple does the same. They both turn to their mascot forms and say, that it was their love power, that let them meet even on vacation. They make a deal with Nagisa, that they will stay quiet, if she gives her the delicious food served here. She agrees, and Mepple with Mipple have a feast of seafodd, making Mepple drooling. Later, at the gift shop, when Nagisa sees a brochure called "the legend of the lake", old man tells them about the legend of the island, that is in the middle of the lake, called Hibikijima. There once lived a beautiful girl, which had 2 childhood freinds, who both fell in love with her. They had a fight and killed each other in the process. Because of the sorrow, the girl turned into the tree, and the red and blue armors, that the guys wore, while battling for the heart of that girl, were shrined near the tree. It is said, that uf you pray over the lake at sunset, your dreams will come true. Then Nagisa and Honoka plans to go to that island, but Ryouta says, that he wants to go too. Nagisa says, that if he won't go and stay with mom, Honoka will play with him next day, and Ryouta agrees. Nagisa says, that they will be back before dinner. Meanwhile, Poisony is shown eavesdropping at them. They see a man driving the boat, and he says, that he will give them a ride to the island. He says, that he will wait for the girls here, so they can take their time. When Nagisa and Honoka leaves, the man appears to be Poisony, and she summons 2 zakennas to the 2 armors from the legend. When the girls come to the top and see 2 armors, Zakennas inside them awakens, and they get out from the shrines. When Nagisa and Honoka see, that the armors turned into zakenna, they start to run down the hill, until red armor zakenna blocks the way. Them Mipple and Mepple say, that it's the work of the Dusk Zone, and that they should get out of this island. Meanwhile, at the dinner table, Nagisa's mother is worried, where Nagisa and Honoka are. Ryouta confesses, that he knows, that they went to an island to pray, and Nagisa's dad volunteers to go look for them. Everyone else say, that they will go with him, but he says, he will go lone and deffinetelly will bring them back. When he runs to the bay, the woman says, that there are no boats today, because of the fog. He borrows one boat, and jumps to it, almost falling into the water. While swimming, he looses one oar, resulting in him going circles. Meanwhile, Nagisa and Honoka runs from the zakennas and manages to transform into Cure Black and Cure White. Pretty Cure tries to fight against the zakennas, but White's leg got stuck under the broken tree. Then Nagisa's dad comes, looking for girls. The zakenna has caught Black, and almost killed her, but a sound of flute is heard. Hnoka remembers, that the sound of flute is that girl's symbol from the legend. The zakennas have falled on their knees, letting go of Cure Black and the sword, they were holding. Then Black picks up the tree, freeing White. The girls uses Rainbow Therapy and manages to drive zakennas away from the armors, returning them to their original place. Then Nagisa's dad finally climbs the rock, and sees Nagisa and Honoka. He gets angry on Nagisa, because she left without saying anything. Later, Nagisa and Honoka apologises to everyone, for leaving without saying anthing to anyone. Then Sanae says, that there is another story of the legend. The same old man appears, scaring Nagisa and Honoka again, and tells, that in other story, the armors didn't fought over a woman. Actually, the woman was involved into the battle, and the warriors gave their lives in order to protect that woman. She was the most important thing in their lives. Later, Nagisa apologises for her dad, for being so selfish and leaving, without saying a word to anyone. He then said, that he was just glad, that nothing serious had happened to them. He says, that they are the most important thing in the worl for them, and made another bad joke, resulting in Nagisa's laugh. Next day, when everyone were leaving, Nagisa was sticking to her dad. When he said, that all the gifts were too heavy, she offered to carry them. Then Ryouta offered to carry Honoka's bag, resulting in falling down, because the bag was too heavy. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Poisony *Misumi Ryouta *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Yukishiro Sanae Gallery Cure White stopping the big sword.jpg|White stopping the big sword Flying Black.jpg|Flying Black Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure